The present invention relates to a method and device for displacing a head tube of a bicycle and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus in which the apparent length of the top tube is changed by operating the attaching portions of the top tube to cause a down tube to tilt to thereby adjust the vertical angle of the head pipe.
In riding a bicycle, it is essential for the rider to keep the correct posture or position in order to avoid fatigue and to ensure safety. Usually, however, it is quite difficult to reconstruct the bicycle to suit various riders of different sizes of bodies. This is because the constituents of the frame are all fixed. In fact, among various parts of the bicycle, only the height of the saddle is adjustable to suit the side of the rider's body.
Under this circumstance, the present invention aims at making it possible to adjust the distance between the rider's body and the rider's hands gripping the handle bar, through displacing the head tube on which the handle bar is mounted.
A preferred embodiment of the invention will be described hereinunder with specific reference to the accompanying drawings.